


Under the Bigtop

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble Series, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been going through my fic list and realized I had several drabble series I hadn't yet posted here. </p><p>AU: The events on the Astronomy tower didn't happen, Dumbles didn't die. The trio's seventh year has ended, the war has not come to a head, and Dumbledore decides to take the OoTP into hiding to give Harry further time to prepare. Their cover is a Muggle traveling circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Bigtop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [araeofsomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araeofsomething/gifts).



> Prompt: OoTP has fled Hogwarts and disguised its members as a muggle traveling circus. Who's in the freak show? Who's an aerialist? A clown? 
> 
> Rating: G-PG (there is mention of a nice arse) ;)  
> Word Count: 100x4  
> Author’s Notes: this drabble series is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Thanks to araeofsomething for prompt. As I told her, my mind was picturing all sorts of things.

“This is ridiculous,” snarled Hermione, staring at herself in the mirror. 

Where on earth the headmaster had come up with this idea, she couldn't fathom. “Honestly, a traveling circus? This time the old man has finally gone round the bend.”

Some of their assigned roles made sense. Hagrid was the strong man and Flitwick the world's smallest man. Ron and the twins were clowns, good choice there. Harry and Ginny using disillusioned brooms were the trapeze artists, and Bill and Fleur planned on doing a tightrope routine. Dumbledore was ringmaster. Mrs. Weasley, with Mr. Weasley's assistance, was running concessions.

~*~

On the other hand, others made no sense at all. Neville was doing a knife throwing act with Luna as his lovely assistant, hopefully the knives were charmed. Minerva had a bareback riding routine which Hermione feared would lead her to a broken hip, if not worse. Pomona Sprout was the elephant trainer. 

Once Hermione had donned her costume she'd realized, to her horror, the long swirly skirt, peasant blouse, and pile of gold chains with a red bandana tied around her hair, meant she was supposed to be the gypsy fortune teller. “I didn't even finish Divination!” she wailed.

~*~

Just then Severus poked his head in. “Oh sweet Circe, I need your help, Granger. That barmy old codger has assigned Sybil to be my assistant and I won't stand for it! Will you switch?” 

“Yes!” She agreed immediately. “Wait, what exactly would I be assisting with?”

Severus stepped the rest of the way in. Hermione could see he was wearing shiny, knee high black hessians, tight form fitting black trousers—were those leather? And who knew that Severus had such a nice arse?—a white shirt and dark green vest. His hair was tied back with a leather thong.

~*~

Hermione frowned. “I still don't understand. What are you supposed to be?” 

Severus stopped directly in front of her. That was when she noticed that he held a coiled whip behind him. Catching the end of the handle under her chin, he tipped her eyes up to his and said with a smirk, “I think that should be obvious, I'm the lion tamer.” 

Stepping even closer, he wrapped her in his arms. “There's a particular little Gryffindor hell cat I've been meaning to tame.”

“Is that so?” Hermione purred. “I'd be more than willing to let you try, Severus.”

 

fin


End file.
